Siempre por Bishamon
by Telinay
Summary: Está bien que tu voz se quiebre al decir su nombre y que las lágrimas no te permitan ver con claridad su rostro, aquel que siempre consideraste hermoso. Todo esto está bien, Veena. También que tus manos tiemblen al tocar sus mejillas. Tienes derecho a llorar su muerte y la muerte de todas tus regalías. Está bien.


Hace mucho que no escribía de estos dos, pero la inspiración llegó con ayuda de música, tristeza y el capitulo de Noragami Aragoto.

Es algo que traté de escribir como si yo fuera la conciencia de Bishamon, así que en algunos párrafos se puede notar rudeza en las palabras. No lo planee del todo, simplemente empecé a redactarlo así que espero que no resulte confuso.

Debo admitir que lloré en la escena de Kazuma y Bishamon. Me dio mucha pena verla llorar con tanto sentimiento. Debo decir que adoro a estos chicos y como fan del Kazubisha, ver animados esos momentos me provocó un mar de emociones.

En fin, les dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Noragami y todos su personajes pertenecen a Adachitoka.

* * *

 **Siempre por Bishamon**

.

.

.

Todo está desapareciendo a tu alrededor para ti. El odio a Yato se marcha por instantes, sólo te ocupas de guardar la imagen del aspecto moribundo de Kazuma, ese que provocaste. No olvidas su confesión, pero ahora él está muriendo frente a ti.

Muere a causa de lo ciega que estabas por el odio a un Dios de la calamidad que salvó tu vida aunque se la quitó a muchos. Sin embargo, él cumplía una petición. Tú, al contrario, no tenías excusa válida para mantener a esas almas como shinkis cuando ni siquiera te molestabas en darle la atención necesaria a cada uno, originando así problemas. Que Diosa tan débil eres si me preguntas.

Es tu culpa, y por ti sucedió todo, ahora lo sabes; lo admites.

Por ti Kazuma hizo una petición que te llenó el corazón de odio, por ti él fue fiel mientras cargaba la culpa de un hecho horroroso, a causa de ti él muere ahora en tus brazos. Para bien o para mal, todas y cada una de las acciones que tu regalía bendita hizo fueron por ti.

 _Hasta el final siempre fue por ti, por Bishamon._

—K-Kazuma.

Está bien que tu voz se quiebre al decir su nombre y que las lágrimas no te permitan ver con claridad su rostro, aquel que siempre consideraste hermoso. Todo esto está bien, Veena. También que tus manos tiemblen al tocar sus mejillas. Tienes derecho a llorar su muerte y la muerte de todas tus regalías. Está bien.

—Tú n-no tienes la culpa, Veena.

Por supuesto que es válido odiar la sonrisa que acompaña sus palabras. El gesto que te ha perseguido por siglos, el que más odias. Sí, detestas esa mueca que representa felicidad falsa; pero siempre te ha encantado ver el brillo en los verdes ojos de tu regalía bendita cuando curva sus labios; un brillo que aun en sus últimos momentos no desaparece.

Aunque odiar que te mienta en sus últimos suspiros, también es válido. Tienes la culpa, lo sabes, lo crees. Y sea verdad o no, si tú lo piensas así es.

—No tienes que sonreír.

—Es por mi ama.

—No tienes que sonreír.

No importa que lo repitas. Él no toma en cuenta la oportunidad que le has dado de mostrarse vulnerable en ese momento. Kazuma siempre ha sido terco y duro cuando se trata de cuidarte. Lo odias y amas por eso. Amas su preocupación y su lealtad, pero odias su evasión y su sobreprotección.

Él está muriendo y sólo puedes pensar en lo positivo y negativo que tiene. Que Diosa tan egoísta si me preguntas. Sin embargo, la calidez que le brindas a ese muchacho que alguna vez fue un mortal no tiene forma de serte recompensada. No si él no se recupera.

—Estarás bien.

—N-No hables más— Todos lo comprenden, Bishamon. Todos comprenden que tu llanto aumente hasta el punto de que de nuevo sea acompañado por gritos desgarradores.

—No llores más.

Eres la Diosa de la guerra. No le harás caso a una regalía bendita ni aunque esta sea tu guía. Haces caso omiso a su petición y lloras más, las lágrimas caen sobre él, algunas salpicando sus lentes; aquellos que cubren unos ojos en los cuales las pupilas no emiten más movimiento. Ha muerto.

Es tu culpa, Diosa egoísta. Tú lo mataste. Tú le diste un nombre y ahora él se fue a alguna otra vida dejando este siendo inútil, sólo una palabra que formaría parte de un recuerdo.

— ¡No te permito que mueras, Kazuma!

Sigue así, Bishamon. Sigue llorándole a su cuerpo; continúa estrechándolo entre tus brazos y sufriendo por el vacío que te dejó.

Sufre por no poder culpar a nadie más que a ti, por no poder encontrar en quien depositar tu rencor más que en ti. Vamos, Veena; por al menos una vez en tu vida admite tus errores y enfréntalos. Deja de hacerte pasar por víctima y admite la culpa que te corresponde.

—No está bien que llore.

Tienes derecho de ignorar la voz que en algún momento te pareció irritante y molesta. Tienes incluso la posibilidad de callarla a la fuerza y hacerle sufrir un dolor similar. Sabes que puedes hacerlo, sabes que sería justificado ¿no es así?

—Iki Hiyori.

No, no es así. No habría justificación para terminar con una vida que Kazuma habría protegido. Ella no tenía culpas, tú sí.

—Kazuma no quería que llorara.

Sabes que es válido llorar. No debes inmutarte por sus palabras. Tienes derecho a sufrir. Espera… tienes la obligación de sufrir porque tú fuiste la causa de todo.

 _Siempre fuiste tú, siempre fue Bishamon._

—No sabes nada.

—No es su culpa, Bishamon-san. Kazuma-san nunca pensó que fuera su culpa.

—Tampoco fue la de él.

—Sólo fueron medidas desesperadas. Yato, él…

Quiere defenderlo, pero no tiene argumentos. Sabes que sí fue tu culpa, y probablemente Kazuma fue la víctima, pero Yato fue el que lo llevó a cabo todo. Él se manchó de sangre, Kazuma de remordimientos, y tú de culpa.

Dime, Veena, ¿cuál de esos tres es más grave para los humanos?, ¿la muerte, los remordimientos, o la culpa? Sabes la respuesta, aunque no importa porque tú eres la que se siente peor.

Ejerciste tu derecho a ignorarla y seguiste acariciando el rostro inexpresivo de Kazuma. Continuaste pidiéndole disculpas y al mismo tiempo llenándote de culpa. Tú fuiste el origen del problema.

 _Siempre fue así, siempre fue a causa de Bishamon._

Y ha sido Kazuma quien pagó el precio.

Tienes la posibilidad de echar a todos de tu mansión y quedarte a solas con el que siempre te juró lealtad hasta el fin, hasta ese fin. Sin embargo, esta vez ignoras lo que yo digo porque sólo te quedas ahí, sin emitir llanto alguno, obedeciendo a Kazuma y Hiyori. Sin gritar, desobedeciéndome a mí. Simplemente te quedas ahí, y por alguna razón que ni yo sé, en tu rostro se forma la mueca que siempre has odiado; sólo que diferente a todas las que has visto. Es un gesto de tristeza, de luto, de culpa. Llena de dolor.

Un recuerdo permanente de guerra… de tu propia guerra.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego.


End file.
